Filial Duty
by Ms. Issues
Summary: Conner grew up as Luthor's son and is not part of the team. Roy goes to drastic measures to find the real Roy & unknowingly starts a chain of events which may set a son against his father and bring down the Light. Conner has to choose between family loyalty and justice. AU. Takes place after S1. Sequel to Growing Up Luthor.


AU FYI: Conner is a cloned from Superman and Luthor, he just doesn't know it. He has no powers, yet. He was born in 1994 (not forced aged). Instead of growing in a pod, the fertilized egg was implanted in Luthor's third wife. More about that later.

Not much of Conner first chapter.

Though this is AU, let's just say that mostly everything that happened the 1st season occurred except for the parts that had Conner.

* * *

January 6, 2011

Central City

Wally sat up straight from his previous slouching position on the couch and looked incredulously at the phone in his hand. He then brought it back to his ear. "What do you mean Roy called you? Why would he call you! I haven't heard from Roy _all_ week. He won't answer mine, Rob's, Oliver's or Dinah's calls and then he calls you? Meg, he _hardly_ knows you." Wally stopped. He cleared his throat feeling suddenly awkward. "I mean . . . he does not _know_ you like he _knows_ Rob and I. _Sorry_. I didn't mean to infer you were not friends . . ."

"No, don't apologize," said Megan and Wally could tell his team mate felt as worried as he felt, her usual bright voice was absent.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that recent events had really taken a toll on Roy. The teen was not handling finding out he was a clone well. Who would? There had been hope, though. After New Years, Roy had agreed to go home with Oliver to recuperate. However, the young archer had disappeared the next day with out a word. Oliver suspected Roy was searching for the real Roy Harper. "It's true. You three have been friends longer. I don't know why he called _me. _All he said was to come in uniform . . . _and_ not to tell anyone." Megan paused. "He was very adamant about the last part."

"That's suspicious AND possibly dangerous."

"I know." Megan sighed. "I was really hoping he just wanted to talk. That _maybe_ he would find it easier to talk to me since we didn't know each other too well. What are the odds that we're just going to get ice-cream . . . ?" Megan's voice trailed off, sounding hopeful. "He wants to meet in Pasadena."

Wally's eye brows knitted together. Pasadena? In nice sunny California? It was almost four at Happy Harbor, so it would be lunch time in Pasadena. However, if the meeting was just lunch, why the uniforms? "Maybe, you're right. Maybe he wants to talk. I think, though, that I should be the one to talk to him."

"What? And scare him off? You _just_ said he's avoiding talking to you guys."

Wally sighed.

"How about I go and check it out. If I text you, then it's nothing serious. If I don't, then you come. "

"What's the address?"

The two talked for a moment more before hanging up. Wally looked at the colorful images on the television screen, his face dark and conflicted. He first thought was that he should call his uncle to get his opinion on the matter, then he decided against it. Barry was taking a well deserved vacation with his Aunt Iris who had found out about the mind control incident at the Watch Tower and had not been too happy. If he told Barry, his uncle would surely want to get involve and perhaps leave. His Aunt Iris would not be too pleased with that decision. Then, Wally thought he should at least tell Oliver that Roy had made contact, but then he remembered Megan's words about scaring Roy off. Oliver would want to go with Megan and Roy would no doubt feel betrayed. What would happen then if Roy refused to reach out to anyone?

Wally sunk into the couch. He was sure everything was okay.

* * *

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

The address was to a motel. It was not rundown or particularly suspicious, which put Megan even more at ease. The room Roy was located in was at the back of the building and the farthest point from the road. As Megan knocked on the door, it dawned on her that this was probably where Roy had been staying the last few days.

The door opened slightly. Megan saw a flash of red hair as Roy peaked out. "Good you're here. I really need your help."

Megan smiled as Roy removed the chain from the door and it creaked open. "Of course I came. Everyone is worried. I'm glad that you asked me to—" she stopped, her eyes widened as her blood ran cold. Just over Roy's shoulder, she could see someone tied up in a chair.

Roy grabbed Megan's arm and pulled her in before shutting the door and clasping the multiple locks.

Megan stumbled into the room. She blinked and let her eyes adjust to the lighting of the room which was much dimmer than the sunny day outside. She looked at the figure sitting in the chair in the middle of the room. He was male, Caucasian, his black spiky haired head was down which obstructed her view of his face (Megan theorized Roy had either knocked the male out or drugged him), and he seemed to be in his late teens or early twenties based on his build.

There was so much Megan wanted to say, but all she could do was look across the room at Roy, who was now at the window peering through like he excepted any moment to be attacked by some force."_Why?_"

"_Why?_" Roy turned around. He said it like the answer was obvious.

Megan gestured angrily at the figure and whispered fiercely. "_You kidnapped a person!_"

Roy made a frustrated noise. "Do you know who that is?"

"No, Red Arrow." Megan swallowed. She felt sick. Roy needed help. Roy needed help bad. She wanted to cry, but she had to take charge of the situation. She looked numbly around the room and began to assess the situation and environment. The blinds were closed and the room was lit by sconces on the wall. On top of the bed, lay Roy's quiver and a back pack with a Caltech patch that looked like it had been thoroughly ransacked. Its contents—a few text books, a calculator, pens, and a notebook.

"No, I don't know who that is," said Megan looking back at Roy. "And I, honestly, don't care. _We do not kidnap people!_ " She brought a finger towards her ear.

"Don't you dare call _them_ here."

Megan did not know who Roy meant by them. The team? The League? She waved her hand in a pacifying gesture. "I'm just going to contact Green Arrow."

"He's the worst," spat out Roy. "Oh, take it easy, he says. We'll get through this, he says. No one blames you, he says. All he wants to do is talk. Well, what about the real Roy? We need less talk and more action. It's been _six_ days! No one is looking for him. All anyone cares about is the stupid sixteen hours missing." Roy threw his hand up, clearly frustrated. He then looked at Megan his eyes narrowed and determined. "Green Arrow should be out there trying to find him. What would Brave Bow think? Brave Bow trusted that Green Arrow would be good guardian for Roy. Trust, Megan, it is important. It's honor. It's—"

"Who's Brave Bow?"

"That's who raised me—I mean, Roy. The real Roy. " Roy shook his head. "Nevermind." He pointed to the unconscious male. "You need to read his mind. He has to know something. He has to know where the real Roy is."

"Why would he?"

"Because he's—"

There was rapid knock at the door.

Roy's eyes snapped to the door and he went for his quiver.

"It's Wally," said Megan quickly. She threw her hand out and unlocked the locks with her mind before Roy could stop her. As soon as she did, Wally rushed in, clad in his Kid Flash costume.

With super speed, Wally quickly looked around the room and assessed every detail within a millisecond. "What the hell," he said angrily, glaring at Roy. "You royally screwed up this time."

Megan looked in between the boys. Wally seemed livid and Roy had gone tense, his face stony. She could sense Roy was going to shut them out. Anger was not going to fix this situation. She stepped in between the two boys. "Let's just take it easy. Okay?"

Wally looked at her incredulously. He pointed to Roy's kidnapped victim. "You don't know who that is?"

Megan shook her head.

"It's Conner Luthor!"

Megan gasped. She took a step back and turned towards the younger Luthor, dread filling her up. She bent down and tilted her head to get a better look. She had seen that face before on the news, in magazines, and the blogosphere. If his eyes were opened, he would have money green colored eyes, just like his father.

A strange feeling passed over her. On one hand, Conner was the son of Lex Luthor, the man who was considered the arch-nemesis of Superman and so certifiably dangerous to mess with that most of the criminal underground stayed out of his way. On the other hand, Conner was Lex Luthor's son, heir to a business empire and, well, quite handsome. He was smart, having been admitted to one of the best science colleges at sixteen, and _Seventeen_ and _Teen Vogue_ had stated he could be quite funny too. Megan could not help that small feeling of excitement at being in the same room as him. It was like meeting a celebrity. Albeit, a celebrity whose father was a narcissistic sociopath with delusions of grandeur and world dominance.

Mentally squashing the butterflies of excitement in the pit of her stomach, she stood up. "We'll call Green Arrow. He'll fix this. We can call my Uncle . . ." she trailed off. She couldn't believe she was offering to cover up a crime. "He'll make him forget you took him. The rest of the League doesn't have to know. We can act like this didn't happen."

"As soon as a Leaguer steps into this room, they are going to be obligated to tell the rest of the League," said Wally. "This isn't some normal person—not that _that _would be okay either—this is Lex Luthor's son." He looked back at Roy. "What were you going to do, torture him for information?"

"And if I did?" yelled Roy taking a step towards Wally. His face becoming red. "I would be in my right for what that bastard has done!"

Wally and Megan looked at Roy shocked.

Megan glanced at Conner, horror dawning on her face. The teen was awfully still. She looked back at Roy. "You didn't . . .?"

"For Christ sakes," said Wally running a hand through his hair.

Roy's jaw tightened. "You really think I would? I—No." Roy shook his head. He turned to Wally, defensive. "That's why I called her here, _okay._ I wanted her to read his mind."

"Really? _Really?_" said Wally his voice cracking. "Because it's just _that_ easy? If it was _that_ easy, don't you think the League would have come up with that years ago when dealing with Luthor?"

Roy stiffened. "They were bogged down by an ethical code."

Wally pointed to a laptop on a desk Megan had not noticed. "Nice shiny L-tech laptop. What were you going to try to hack it?"

"There could be something on there."

"Sure," said Wally, "because, clearly Lex Luthor would hide his evil plans on a laptop hundreds of miles away from him in the hands of a teenager living in a college dorm, because college dorms or just _so_ secure. Maybe if you're lucky Roy. There will be a power point presentation titled: The Light, Everything You Need to Know. Complete with pictures and bullet points. Maybe there will be saved IM chats too. 'What's up Lex?' 'Oh, NM, Ra's just chillin and building that underground lab for illegal cloning. It's literally within a few blocks of a dozen federal agencies and they haven't a clue. LMFAO' "

"Shut up," said Roy. He gestured to the younger Luthor. "He has to know something about the Light's plans."

Wally threw his hands up. "In what possible scenario did you think this would end well? Luthor probably already knows he's missing. Worst case senerio, Luthor's people are already descending on us. Best case—"

"He didn't have any bodyguards or a surveillance team," said Roy. "I've been watching him over the last four days and he was by himself. I discarded the phone which had a tracking device in it. Luthor doesn't know. It's only been twenty minutes. Just listen to my plan."

Wally sighed and Megan shifted uneasily.

Roy studied them for a moment. Satisfied that they were not going to freak out again, he began to talk. "Megan reads his mind—"

"It's not that easy. I don't have complete control of that and if I dig too deep, he'll be comatose."

"I don't care," said Roy, his voice hard and Megan flinched at the callousness of it. "Not if it leads to us getting the real Roy."

"Despite your feelings towards Luthor, his son is innocent," said Megan.

"Say's who?"

Wally crossed his arms. "There is nothing in the databases that suggest Luthor's son is involved in any criminal activity. It appears he keeps his children out of it."

"That doesn't mean it's true. "

"So with that way of thinking," said Megan, "we should condemn Artemis? Think that she knew everything Sportsmaster knows about the Light."

"Artemis does not count. Her family is estranged," snapped Roy. "We know that the Light has been planning this for years, maybe even longer than before the year I was created." Roy pointed to Conner. "He's lived in Metropolis with Luthor up until five months ago. Even if the database is right and Luthor keeps them out of it, there's no such thing as a kid who doesn't know an ounce of what their parents are up to. He knows something."

Wally shook his head. "You're grasping at straws."

Roy's eyes narrowed. "Robin. Age nine. And he wasn't even a teenager!"

Megan frowned, confused.

Wally mouth parted open in realization. Dick had figured out Bruce was Batman within a year of living with the man. If Batman couldn't hide his identity from a nine year old, there was no way Wally could see Conner not knowing something about what Luthor was up to. That is of course if the teen really was unaware of his father's doings and was not already involved. Wally sighed. "Crap, your right."

Roy relaxed.

"I'm not saying you're right to do this," said Wally gesturing to the room.

Roy swallowed. "I know this looks bad, but . . . you don't understand what I am going through right now. I don't even know who I am any more. I'm a clone! All my memories before three years ago are fake. _Fake!_ How would you feel if you found out that your entire life was not real?" Roy looked solemnly between the other two teens. "If I can find the real Roy, give him back the life_ I_ stole, then maybe, _maybe_, I can start making sense out of all this."

"Roy," started Megan, but Roy motioned for her to stop.

"If you can't go along with my plan to help me, at least do it for the rest of the world."

Megan and Wally exchanged looks.

"We now know who the members of the Light are," said Roy. "Do you really think that Light's siege of the Watch Tower is the end of it? This is Ra's al Ghul and Vandal Savage! And Lex Luthor? The guy is mortal, has _no_ powers, and still has the _balls_ to challenge _Superman_. He has struggled with gods and men and came out victorious. On top of that, you have Klarion, who is not even from this plain of existence! All of them teamed up together?" Roy shook his head. "This is not over."

"The League is working on it," said Wally ignoring his own frustration with the situation.

"And they're not going to get anywhere, because they're not willing to get their hands dirty," said Roy. He began to pace around the room. "It's not like these are paltry villains. Ra's al Ghul is hundreds of years old and Savage is so freaking old that no one knows how old he is—_that's_ how old he is! _They_ know how to wait. One year? Five years? A decade?A century? What's it to them? We can't afford to wait. _They_ can. The sooner we retaliate, the better the odds are that we can cut off whatever they have planned. We need to fight dirty." Roy stopped pacing and stopped behind Conner. "Shit, if he doesn't know anything we can go after Talia al Ghul or Lena Luthor or Scandal Savage. I'm sure Queen Bee might have someone close to her too."

"We?" said Wally. "There is no _we_ in this. "

"I thought you were my friend," said Roy his voice weak. "Or does our friendship not count anymore because I'm a clone?"

"You're the only Roy I've known," snapped Wally, undeterred. "So don't give me the sad story."

"Just a little peak into his mind," said Roy to Megan. "Just dip into his head, see what you can find." He turned towards Wally. "Afterwards, I'll call Green Arrow myself and turn myself over to the League. I am fully willing to take on the consequences of my actions."

Megan bit her lip. "Fine."

Wally frowned. "And if you leave him brain damage? What then? That's wrong morally and ethically. And what if Luthor retaliates?" He stepped forward. "I'm not letting you two do this." He took another step forward. "I'll fight you Roy if you have to."

Roy took a step back. He put his hands up in the air in a non threatening gesture. "My fight isn't with you. If you fight me, then you're going to have to throw the first pu—"

There was the sound of glass shattering—or at least, later, when Wally would tell the story to the League, he would say he heard the bullet pierce the glass, but he really wasn't sure—and Roy collapsed on the floor with a sickening thud and Wally was grabbing Megan at super speed down to the ground.

Megan stared at Roy's lifeless blue eyes and screamed and she stared at the pool of blood forming under Roy's head and she screamed and screamed, forgetting all of her training. She saw Wally reach for Roy's neck with two fingers to take his pulse and when he withdrew his hand, the blank look on his face told her the worst thing possible had happened.

"Sniper shot," said Wally numbly. "They're probably using some sort of thermal imaging camera. There are probably snipers and who- knows-who-else surrounding the building. We need to get out of here."

"I'll call my ship and—"

"If we could see who was out there, maybe that would work, but we can't take the chance. And the snipers could be anywhere waiting to shoot once we are out in the open."

"We can call the League-"

"There's not enough time. We need to get out of here fast." Wally let out a strained sigh. "I can only carry one person."

"We can't leave him here." Megan brushed a tear from her eye. "You can carry him, I'll camouflage myself and call the ship."

"Camouflage is not invisibility," said Wally gently placing a red gloved hand over Megan's gloved hand. "He's dead, Megan, and we're going to be too if we don't leave."

Megan opened her mouth. She wanted to say that she could take on any one who attacked them, but her protests were cut off when Wally stood, picked her up and ran out of the room.

* * *

If you read this far, thanks for reading! Thoughts? Review below. :)


End file.
